Koisuru Fortune Cookie
Koisuru Fortune Cookie (恋するフォーチュンクッキー, Fortune Cookie in Love) is AKB48's 32nd single , Fortune Cookie in love is in ANG48 's 1st single and its first English cover song was singed by JKT48 Ie.jpg Coo.jpg Lyrics |-|Romaji= Anata no koto ga suki na no ni Watashi ni marude kyoumi nai Nandome ka no shitsuren no junbi Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Mawari wo mireba oozei no Kawaii KOtachi ga irunda mon Jimi na hana wa kidzuite kurenai Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! KAFETERIA nagareru Music Bonyari kiite itara Shiranu ma ni RIZUMU ni awase Tsumasaki kara ugokidasu Tomerarenai ima no kimochi KAMON KAMON KAMON KAMON BEIBII Uranatte yo Koi suru FOOCHUN KUKKII! Mirai wa Sonna waruku nai yo Hey! Hey! Hey! TSUKI wo yobu ni wa Egao wo miseru koto HAATO no FOOCHUN KUKKII Unsei Kyou yori mo yoku shiyou Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Jinsei suteta mon ja nai yo ne Atto odoroku kiseki ga okiru Anata to doko ka de aishiaeru yokan Anata ni chanto kokuritai Dakedo jibun ni jishin nai RIAKUSHON wa souzou tsuku kara Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Seikaku ii KO ga ii nante Otoko no ko wa iu kedo RUKKUSU ga ADOVANTEEJI Itsudatte kawaii KO ga Ninki touhyou ichii ni naru PURIIZU PURIIZU PURIIZU OOBEIBII Watashi mo mite Koi suru FOOCHUN KUKKII! Sono kara Saa kowashite miyou Hey! Hey! Hey! Saki no tenkai Kamisama mo shiranai Namida no FOOCHUN KUKKII Sonna ni NEGATIBU ni narazu ni Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Sekai wa ai de afurete iru yo Kanashii dekigoto wasuresaseru Ashita wa ashita no kaze ga fuku to omou KAMON KAMON KAMON KAMON BEIBII Uranatte yo Koi suru FOOCHUN KUKKII! Mirai wa Sonna waruku nai yo Hey! Hey! Hey! TSUKI wo yobu ni wa Egao wo miseru koto HAATO no FOOCHUN KUKKII Unsei Kyou yori mo yoku shiyou Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Jinsei suteta mon ja nai yo ne Atto odoroku kiseki ga okiru Anata to doko ka de aishiaeru yokan |-|English= Even though I like you, it's like you're not interested in me I prepared myself so many times to have my heart broken Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Because there are many much cuter girls all around me You wouldn't notice this plain flower Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! While casually listening to the cafeteria music, I start tapping my feet to the beat without even realizing it I can't stop, how I'm feeling Come on come on come on come on, baby tell me my fortune! Love Fortune Cookie! The future ain't that bad Hey! Hey! Hey! You gotta show your smile to get some of that luck Heart-shaped Fortune Cookie let's start making our luck better Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Life isn't all that bad A surprising miracle will come in a surprising way I feel like we'll be able to love each other somewhere, somehow I want to confess to you but I have no confidence in myself Because I can just imagine your reaction Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! "A girl with a good personality would be nice" is what all the boys say But looks are an advantage The ones that always get first place in popularity contests are cute girls Please! Please! Please! Oh baby! Look at me! Love Fortune Cookie, let's start breaking out of that shell Hey! Hey! Hey! Not even God knows what will happen next Sad Fortune Cookie, no need to be so negative Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! The world is full of love It makes you forget all the sad things I believe that tomorrow is another day Come on come on come on come on, baby tell me my fortune! Love Fortune Cookie The future ain't that bad Hey! Hey! Hey! You gotta show your smile to get some of that luck Heart-shaped Fortune Cookie let's start making our luck better Hey! Hey! Hey!　 Hey! Hey! Hey! Life ain't all that bad A surprising miracle will come in a surprising way I feel like we'll be able to love each other somewhere, somehow |-|Kanji & Kana= あなたのことが好きなのに 私にまるで興味ない 何度目かの失恋の準備 Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! まわりを見れば大勢の 可愛いコたちがいるんだもん 地味な花は気づいてくれない Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! カフェテリア流れるMusic ぼんやり聴いていたら 知らぬ間にリズムに合わせ つま先から動き出す 止められない今の気持ち カモン　カモン　カモン　カモン　ベイビー 占ってよ 恋するフォーチュンクッキー! 未来は そんな悪くないよ Hey! Hey! Hey! ツキを呼ぶには 笑顔を見せること ハートのフォーチュンクッキー 運勢 今日よりもよくしよう Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 人生捨てたもんじゃないよね あっと驚く奇跡が起きる あなたとどこかで愛し合える予感 あなたにちゃんと告(こく)りたい だけど自分に自信ない リアクションは想像つくから Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! 性格いいコがいいなんて 男の子は言うけど ルックスがアドヴァンテージ いつだって可愛いコが 人気投票1位になる プリーズ　プリーズ　プリーズ　オーベイビー 私も見て 恋するフォーチュンクッキー! その殻 さあ壊してみよう Hey! Hey! Hey! 先の展開 神様も知らない 涙のフォーチュンクッキー そんなに ネガティブにならずに Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 世界は愛で溢れているよ 悲しい出来事忘れさせる 明日は明日の風が吹くと思う カモン　カモン　カモン　カモン　ベイビー 占ってよ 恋するフォーチュンクッキー! 未来は そんな悪くないよ Hey! Hey! Hey! ツキを呼ぶには 笑顔を見せること ハートのフォーチュンクッキー 運勢 今日よりもよくしよう Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 人生捨てたもんじゃないよね あっと驚く奇跡が起きる あなたとどこかで愛し合える予感 Category:Music Category:Translation Category:ANG48 Category:AKB48 Category:JKT48 Category:Original